Alberto el Patron
José Alberto Rodriguez est un ancien catcheur mexicain né le 25 mai 1977. Il est plus connu sous ses noms de rings Dos Caras Jr (CMLL), Alberto del Rio (WWE) et Alberto el Patron '''(ROH, AAA et WLO). Il a été présent à la Wrestling League Organization dès ses débuts en tant que la Lucha Underground. Il est le vainqueur du Next Elite Tournament 2017 qu'il a encaissé à SuperLucha III pour devenir WLO World Heavyweight Champion. Il est désormais le General Manager de Rage. Débuts (2015) '''Alberto a fait ses débuts lors du Lucha Underground du 17 janvier 2015. Il démarre alors une feud avec El Texano Jr, avec lequel il était également en rivalité à la AAA. Il défend alors le AAA Mega Championship contre Texano. Rivalité avec Dario Cueto (Chris Jericho, Prince Puma) (2015) A Rage in the Ring 2015, il affronte et bat Chris Jericho, qui fait ses débuts avec la LU. C'est Dario Cueto qui avait obligé Alberto à lutter plus tard dans la soirée. Les semaines suivantes, il est régulièrement attaqué par Jericho, Chavo Guerrero et El Texano Jr, qui sont sous les ordres de Cueto. Il est absent de Los Angeles Battle 2015 en raison de ses engagements avec la AAA. Au Trios Tournament 2015 il fait équipe avec les anciens WLO World Tag Team Champions Son of Havoc et Ivelisse, mais ils perdent dès les demi-finales contre Chavo, Jericho, et El Texano Jr. A Shadow and Darkness 2015, il bat à nouveau Jericho, puis encore une fois à Honor on the Line I dans un match sans disqualification, au grand dam de Dario Cueto. Il est éliminé en demi-finale du Next Elite Tournament 2015 par Prince Puma. Les semaines suivantes, Cueto révèle qu'il paye désormais aussi Prince Puma, heel depuis peu. A Path to Glory I, il bat Puma, mettant fin à sa rivalité avec Dario Cueto. Alliance et rivalité avec Kazarian (2015-2016) En octobre 2015, comme tous les autres lutteurs de la Wrestling League Organization, il signe un contrat d'exclusivité qui l'amène à quitter les autres fédérations dans lesquelles il travaillait (AAA, ROH). A 1st Anniversary Show, il perd contre Mil Muertes dans un match pour le WLO World Heavyweight Championship. Il a un nouveau shot au titre mondial à Clobbering Time 2015 dans un Triple threat avec également Kazarian, mais Mil Muertes l'emporte à nouveau. Les semaines suivantes, il débute une alliance avec Kazarian. A Aztec Warfare 2015, ils luttent tous les deux dans l'Aztec Warfare match mais ne le remportent pas. A SuperLucha I ils battent Darkest Hour et deviennent number 1 contender au WLO World Tag Team Championship. A Underground Weapons 2016, leur équipe nommée "KazAlberto" perd contre The Crew et ne remporte pas les titres par équipe. Suite à cette défaite, Kazarian se retourne sur Alberto et fait un heel turn en l'attaquant. A Rage in the Ring 2016, Kazarian le bat en trichant, puis à Shadow and Darkness 2016 il bat Kazarian dans un hardcore match. Rivalités diverses (2016-2017) Au Trios Tournament 2016, il fait équipe avec Colt Cabana et Brian Cage mais ils perdent dès les quarts-de-finale. A Honor on the Line II il participe à un Fatal-4-Way match pour déterminer le nouvel aspirant n°1 au WLO World Heavyweight Championship mais ce match est remporté par Prince Puma. A Rage in the Cage 2016, il perd contre Johnny Mundo contre lequel il était en rivalité depuis peu dans un cage match. Au Next Elite Tournament 2016, il perd contre Nick Nemeth en demi-finale, alors que Nemeth était un participant surprise au tournoi. Il démarre ainsi une rivalité contre lui. A Path to Glory II, il bat Nemeth. A 2nd Anniversary Show, il perd contre Nemeth dans un Cage match. Dans l'Aztec Warfare match d'Aztec Warfare 2016, il est le dernier éliminé, par CM Punk. Au cours du match, il élimine notamment Jon Ambrose, qui l'attaque par la suite. A SuperLucha II, il perd contre Ambrose. A Underground Weapons 2017, il bat Nemeth, Prince Puma et Jon Ambrose dans un 4-Way Elimination match pour devenir le nouvel aspirant n°1 au WLO World Heavyweight Championship. A Rage in the Ring 2017, il perd contre CM Punk et ne remporte pas le World Heavyweight Championship. Cependant, devant la tricherie ayant permis à Punk d'obtenir la victoire, il obtient un nouveau match à Shadow and Darkness 2017 grâce à Roddy Pipper. Il perd cependant cet hardcore match pour le titre. Au Trios Tournament 2017, il fait équipe avec les Motor City Machine Guns mais ils perdent en quart. A Honor on the Line III, il bat Nick Nemeth. A Rage in the Cage 2017, il bat Mil Muertes dans un Cage match. Au Next Elite Tournament 2017, il bat Kazarian en demi-finale, puis KENTA, Nemeth, et Kazuchika Okada en finale pour remporte le contrat Next Elite Tournament. Heel Turn et World Champion (2017-2018) A Path to Glory III, il bat Johnny Mundo. A 3rd Anniversary Show, il perd avec Prototype contre Mundo et CM Punk. Suite à cette défaite, pour laquelle Prototype avait subit le pinfall, il attaque celui-ci, effectuant ainsi un heel turn. A Clobbering Time 2017, il affronte Prototype et le bat en trichant. A Aztec Warfare 2017, il perd contre Prototype dans un hardcore match. A SuperLucha III, il encaisse son contrat Next Elite Tournament sur le nouveau champion Angmar et le bat pour devenir pour la première fois WLO World Heavyweight Champion. Suite à ces événements, Dario Cueto annonce qu'à Underground Weapons 2018, un Triple Threat Elimination match est organisé entre Alberto, Angmar et AJ Styles. Angmar remporte le match et le titre. A Rage in the Ring 2018, il perd contre Angmar dans un Last Man Standing match. Il demande cependant un dernier match, et Angmar accepte à condition que la carrière d'Alberto soit en jeu. A Shadow and Darkness 2018, il perd à nouveau contre Angmar dans un Casket match. Il doit donc prendre sa retraite. Le lendemain à Lucha Underground, il fait un discours d'adieu et devient ensuite commentateur de l'émission Rage de la Wrestling League Organization. General Manager de Rage (2018-...) Suite au licenciement (in kayfabe) de William Regal par Dario Cueto, il est révélé comme le nouveau General Manager de Rage. Il arrête donc d'être commentateur. Championnats et accomplissements 1 fois WLO World Heavyweight Championship Vainqueur du Next Elite Tournament 2017 General Manager de Rage